


Crazy For Myself

by Anime_Trash_11



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Actually a joke no smut cuz thats nasty, Au where everyone is Rubin tbh, Legit a joke dont kill me, M/M, Please dont kill me, Rubincest, based on a conversation in a twt gc, i want to die, soft stans i see you, this is a joke, this isnt my full writing potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Trash_11/pseuds/Anime_Trash_11
Summary: Why does Rubin love himself so much? A simple explanation really.A short story on why Rubin loves himself so much.





	Crazy For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> i am. so. so sorry. im so sorry.
> 
> i am actually sorry.

To say Rubin was in love with someone was an understatement.

He was enamored, absolutely captured by that someone's beauty. His features, his personality, everything about him was just… so perfect. Maybe it was his soulmate, he’d never know. All he knew was how much he loved them.

And that somebody, was Lee Rubin.

Rubin hid behind his friend as he saw Rubin approach, blushing as he stared at him.

“Cmon Rubin, you have to do it!” His friend, Rubin, spoke, “You’ll regret it. It’s now or never!”

Rubin felt himself getting gently pushed by his friend, taking a deep breath before approaching Rubin.

“Hey… Rubin?” He called out, watching as Rubin stopped in his tracks to turn to him, confusion in his features.

He looked down at the ground, face heating up as he fumbled with his fingers, trying to find the right words to say.

“I’ve just… been seeing you and just talking to you and, I just… I love you, Rubin, will you go out with me?”

Rubin looked away, unable to face Rubin as he waited for a response.

“Rubin,” Rubin said, taking Rubin’s hands in his own and forcing him to look at him, “I… love you too. I always have.”

And that's when he felt lips gently press themselves against his. He was surprised but ended up giving in, a soft smile threatening to break out.

Rubin really did love Rubin.

\--

“And that’s why Rubin loves himself so much,” Jinwoo concluded, seeing Junghoon nodding in understanding before Rubin came into the room.

“What’s going on here? Why is Junghoon looking at me like that?” Rubin questioned, squinting back at Jinwoo as he shrugged, feigning innocence.

Jinwoo loved making fun of him.


End file.
